Carnival Days
by MoonlightDragonEmperor
Summary: It has been six months since Ventus left on his impromptu training vacation, now he has returned with a new strength and is ready to take on the challenges of the World Duel Carnival, but with a strange family seeking revenge lurking in the shadows, will Ven's new strength be enough to stop this new threat, or will he fail and lose everything he holds dear. (Kotori X Oc)
1. Chapter 1: The King of Darkness

**STOOP!** before you begin reading I just want to say if you haven't already read my Emperor's Regnant story go check out that first as this story is a continuation of that one, to those of you returning, I say welcome back and I hope you enjoy my second story arc in the Emperor's Regnant Series, I won't bore you any more so here we go, review are always appreciated

 **Chapter 1: The King of Darkness**

 **(Story Opening Song: Hitomi no Tsubasa by Access)**

Kotori Pov

I couldn't believe how things came to this. I thought as I glared at the jerks who had tied me up. It had been six months since my boyfriend had left suddenly after we had retrieved Yuma's Emperor's Key

I had been looking forward to seeing my boyfriend again when an old nightmare from my past appeared, I had always thought it was a dream but I realized now that Ven had just told a lie to protect me.

"I'm gonna have fun making you squirm." The boss they called Snake almost hisses out and he slid his tongue over my neck making me squirm in disgust.

"You jerk I thought they locked you up for life." I growl at Snake.

Snake gives an almost insane smirk, "Did you really hope that to be true?" He asks in a taunting tone, "I told you that I wanted revenge on your mother for what she did to me, but that is no longer true, instead I want that boy to pay for the humiliation he did to me, and since he protected you so well you're the perfect bait." He says running his tongue over the knife he held.

"Ven." I thought in worry.

"With my new power he will be helpless against me." Snake says holding up a card with an evil grin as I see a faint aura surround the card, I knew he was talking about the Number he used against me in the duel, I hated him because I lost my chance in the WDC which had started this morning thanks to that bastard, truth was it wasn't the loss that made me mad, it was that whenever he attacked he had his thugs hold me so I couldn't use any of my cards to stop him.

I tried wiggling out of my binds earning a harsh kick in the gut from one of Snake's henchmen making me cry out in pain.

"You better learn your place girly or else." Snake says running the back of the knife over my neck making me shudder in fright, "Although…" he says pausing running his tongue over his teeth, "I do have needs that need to be satisfied and you certainly can do that." He says with a lecherous eyes.

My heart skipped a beat in fear when I heard those words, I knew what he meant by that right away and I was scared, "Help me Ven." I plead mentally hoping for someone to save me.

"I'm gonna enjoy your screams." Snake says with a crazed grin when suddenly echoing footsteps begin to get closer and closer to us.

"Huh who's there?!" Snake yells out gripping his knife.

The answer we got in return was the last thing we expected, instead of answering right away or being stealthy the approaching figure began…singing

" _Blooming wildflower I beg you, please tell me why do people fight and hurt each other?"_ the voice sang.

"W-Who is that?" Snake questions looking around tense, his two thugs also on guard.

 _"_ _Valiantly blooming flower, What can you see from your field?"_ The footsteps get louder and we see a figure emerge from the shadows as he continues singing.

" _The rain passed, and summer took on blue hues All alone now you trembled before me without saying a word."_ He pausing in his singing and I took in the new comer, he had snow white hair with Sunglasses over his eyes and was wearing a tattered and worn first year Heartland Academy uniform and over that was a dark green almost brown trench coat, with the right arm out of the sleeve, around his neck was a long red scarf that went down to his waist his psychical appearance was a bit strange, the right side of his face right of hie eye was black and well as his right arm from the elbow down there was a pink ribbon tied around his arm just above the black part, but the rest of his body was white, something about seemed familiar.

"Oi brat who are you?" Snake questions the new figure.

….. The new comer says nothing

"Teme, answer me!" Snake yells at him before gesturing to his two henchmen.

"Don't worry boss, we'll teach this poser a lesson." One of them says cracking his knuckles and walking up to the stranger in an intimidating fashion.

The new comer just gives the two thugs a dark glare and they halt in their steps.

"I…I'm sorry Boss!" They both yell before running off in fear, "

"What did he do?" I find myself wondering

"You bastard!" Snake says lunching at the new comer with his knife.

"Look out!" I scream in worry

I see the new comer turn and look at me and see his facial features shift slightly as if surprised, he must not have seen me there before.

"Heh heh your wide open" Snake says going to stab him.

I let out a scream, before pausing and taking a look the mystery guy had stopped Snake cold with just two fingers.

"W-What?" Snake says in shock trying to force the knife through but unable to budge, I notice him glance as me before smirking, "If you can't be killed then I'll just do something else." I wondered what he meant for a second before he began to bring the knife down at me.

I let out a scream of fear and closed my eyes awaiting the pain….nothing, I opened my eyes and gasped, standing in front of me was the guy and he had the knife sticking out of his gut.

"W-why?" I ask tears dancing on my eyes.

"I didn't want you hurt." He says his voice muffled by his scarf and he pulls the knife out without a wince and tosses it aside.

"Heh, Heh gotta admit I didn't expect that!" Snake says with a grin as blood drips from the strangers wound.

The stranger just responds by holding up his right arm revealing a small device I didn't see earlier, he activates it and a deck appears from within and five flames appear over it, It was a Duel Disk I realized.

"So you wanna duel huh?" Snake says with a grin, "Very well but when I win the girl stays and I get your rarest card."

The stranger nods, "Very well."

I couldn't believe he agreed so easily, "Hey!" I hiss in anger.

He looks at me and I see him smile, "Trust me" he said, I don't know what it was but something about his tone gave me comfort.

"DUEL!" Snake and the Stranger Say after activating their Dueling Gear and Stranger helped me put on my own D-Gazer. ( **Snake: 4000** ) ( **Kyujuroku: 4000** )

"So his name is Kyujuroku" I mutter to myself seeing the stranger's name data it seemed really familiar.

"Gods before mortals." Snake says with an arrogant smirk and he draws his card, I couldn't believe him.

"First I Summon Ancient Gear Statue" Snake says as a monster appears on his field, ( **Ancient Gear Statue, Level 2, 500 Atk** )

I had found it a bit weird that a guy named snake didn't play a reptile deck.

"Next I activate Statues' effect!" Snake announces as his monster vanishes, "By releasing it I can summon its superior form, come forth Ancient Gear Golem. He calls out as a colossal monster appears on the field, ( **Ancient Gear Golem, Level 8, 3000 Atk** )

"This is one of the Monsters that Gave Ven trouble" I think to myself.

"I end my turn!" Snake says as, now make our move.

Kyujuroku wordlessly draws his card and adds it to his hand, "From my Hand I activate the Magic Card Fusion!" He says placing the card in the duel disk.

"Fusion?" I question because that was an old summoning method that I was surprised by it.

"With this magic card I can take Monsters from my hand or side of the field and merge them together to form a stronger monster!" Kyujuroku explains as he grabs two cards from his hand, "From my Hand I fuse Dark Matter Beetle and Dark Matter Wizard!" He says as the vortex appears behind him and the two selected monsters appear.

"Bug dwelling in the dark, Ensnarer of souls, swirl in the eternal abyss and come reborn in a new power." Kyujuroku chants clasping his hands together, "Fusion Summon, Come forth Level 6 Dark Matter Fury!" ( **Dark Matter Fury, Level 6, 0 Atk** )

I was a bit surprised at the new monsters Atk strength.

"Ha Ha HA" I expected More your pathetic." Snake taunts Kyujuroku.

"Hey are you sure you can win?" I question Kyujuroku uncertainly.

Kyujuroku just grabs another card from his hand, "I activate the Magic Card Dark Matter Forming!" He says placing the card in his spell and trap card zone as the holographic version appears on the field, "I Summon 2 Level 2 Dark Matter Monsters from my deck, appear Dark Matter Wisp and Dark Matter Man" The two dark monsters appeared on his field, ( **Dark Matter Wisp, Level 2, 700 Atk** ) ( **Dark Matter Man, Level 2, 1000 Atk** ) "Now I overlay my two Dark Matter Monsters!" Kyujuroku calls out as his monsters turn into the overlay units and fly up into the sky.

"Here comes his Xyz." I comment to myself.

"With These two Dark Matter Monsters I build the Overlay Network, Xyz Summon Come from the eternal Darkness, Rank 2 Dark Matter Feaster! ( **Dark Matter Feaster, Rank 2, 2000 Atk** ) "Feaster's Monster Effect activates!" Kyujuroku calls out with a sweep of his hand, "By detaching all Xyz Materials on this card I can choose a monster you control and you take damage equal to that monster's attack!" he explains.

"W-What?!" Snake questions in shock.

"His only Monster is the 3000 Atk Golem" I mutter aloud.

"You take 3000 Points of Damage!" Kyujuroku says confirming my thoughts.

"WHAT?!" Snake yells out as the Dark Xyz Monster "Attacks" the Statue Golem causing dark flames to burn Snake.

"Ahhhhh!" Snake yells as his life drops harshly. ( **Snake: 4000 – 1000** )

"Next I activate Xyz Shift!" Kyujuroku says activating the second to last card in his hand, "By Releasing Feaster to the Graveyard I summon a Monster from my Extra Deck with the same Type, Attribute and Rank as the released Monster but with a different name." he explains as his monster vanishes into a hole and his Extra Deck Glows, "Come out My Reborn Soul, Numbers 26 Dark Matter Plasma Draco!" he calls out as a new monster appears on the field, "Xyz Shift becomes an Overlay Unit for Draco!" Kyujuroku explains as the card begins to orbiting the new monster, ( **Number 26 Fragile Memoria, Princess Lyra, Rank 2, 1500 Def** )

"N-Numbers?!" I gasp in shock.

"Heh Heh so you have on as well, if just one made me so powerful imagine what I'll do with two!" Snake says laughing as a mark appears on his hand.

"I set one card and end my turn!" Kyujuroku says calmly as his card materializes face down.

"You're making this too easy!" Snake says with a grin, "My turn, Draw!" he yells out drawing his card, "I activate the field Spell Geartown!" he says as the ground shakes as its scenery changes, "Next I summon Ancient Gear Double Gear!" he says as a monster appears on the field. ( **Ancient Gear Double Gear, Level 2, 500 Atk** ) "Due to its effect I can Normal Summon an Ancient Gear Monster once more this turn, I release Double Gear and I summon Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon from my hand thanks to Geartown letting me use one less tribute.

"Please be okay." I say to Kyujuroku he may be a stranger but he was protecting me.

"Now here's my power, I overlay My 2 Level 8 Monsters!" Snake announces as his monsters fly into the network.

"Is it coming?" I question as Kyujuroku stands there silently

"With These Two Monsters I build the Overlay Network, Xyz Summon Destroy our enemies, Numbers 23 Lancelot, Dark Knight of the Underworld!" Snake calls out as the Number Monster appears on the field, ( **Number 23 Lancelot, Dark Knight of the Underworld, Rank 8, 2000 Atk** )

"Heh Heh I would have expected a Mechanical Monster from you due to your deck." Kyujuroku comments.

"You're about to see just how scary this new Monster is!" Snake Comments, "But first I activate a Magic card." He says with a taunting smirk revealing it.

"Fusion!" I question in slight shock.

"That's right girly!" Snake says with a lick at the air making me squirm.

Kyujuroku stands in front of me protectively.

"I Fuse From my Hand Beast King of the Swamp letting me treat it as a Fusion Material Monster and Ancient Gear Swirl Statue letting me treat it as 2 Ancient Gear Monsters for a Fusion Summon of an Ancient Gear Fusion Monster!" he explains as the two monsters swirl in the fusion vortex, "FUSION SUMMON come forth my strongest servant, Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem! ( **Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem, Level 10, 4400 Atk** )

"Be careful, this is the monster that gave my boyfriend trouble when he dueled him!" I warn Kyujuroku, he doesn't say anything but he gives me a slight nod.

"This Duel ends now, BATTLE!" Snake calls out.

"I Activate Fury's Monster Effect, by releasing this Card I can force you to skip the battle phase!" Kyujuroku calls out as his Fusion Monster Vanishes

"Pointless!" Snake retorts, "I activate Lancelot's effect, By Detaching an Overlay Unit I negate your effect!" He says as the Number absorbs an Overlay Unit.

"Oh no." I say in worry.

"Fury's secondary effect activates." Kyujuroku says in a calm tone as if he wasn't interrupted, "When this card is sent to the graveyard I can special summon its Fusion Materials." He says as Beetle and Wizard appear on the field again. ( **Beetle, 500 Def, Wizard, 800 Def** )

Snake lets out a Laugh, "Even if you bring out those monsters it's useless!" he taunts

"Trap card open, No Entry!" Kyujuroku says calmly as his set card flips over, "Due to its effect your Monsters are forced into Defense mode." He explains to Snake.

Snake lets out a furious growl, "You got lucky Punk, I can only use Lancelot's effect once a turn, I end my turn since I can kill you next turn. He says with a confident grin, I hoped that bastard got knocked off his high horse.

"Are you sure?" Kyujuroku says with a cocky tone and I can only assume smirk as well.

"What do you mean?" Snake questions before yelling in pain as his body is burned by a black fire. ( **Snake: 1000 – 500** ) "W-What happened?!" he demands

"Simple, whenever you don't attack during a turn, Draco takes away half your life!" Kyujuroku says in an "oh I forgot to mention" tone.

I chuckled at his attitude it was so familiar.

"You bastard, I'll make you pay for that when I crush you next turn I'm going to tear out your beating heard and enjoy listening to it slowly stop before I turn that girl into my tool for my desires!" Snake yells out in fury.

I grip Kyujuroku's jacket wanting some form of comfort from what he said, I was slightly surprised to feel him shaking.

"Are you alright!" I question Kyujuroku as he shakes silently.

"…Did you really say you'd use this girl?" Kyujuroku says in a dark tone.

"Are you death, I'm going to destroy that girl mentally and physically," Snake says with a savage grin.

I gripped onto his jacked harder.

"My turn, draw." Kyujuroku says in such a clam tone it frightened me, "At this Moment Draco's secondary continuous effect is applied and I gain 500 life for each Xyz Material he has." He explains as his life goes up to 4500 ( **Kyujuroku: 4000 – 4500** )

"I Summon Dark Matter Phantom!" Kyujuroku says as a monster appears on the field, ( **Dark Matter Phantom, Level 2, 0 Atk** ) "I activate his effect when he's summoned I can Special Summon a Dark Matter from my Graveyard." He explains.

"I use Lancelot's effect to negate it!" Snake says as he detaches the Final Overlay Unit from his Number and Phantom stops glowing.

"You fell for it." Kyujuroku says in a silent tone.

"Huh what are you talking about!?" Snake snaps.

"It's all over, I Overlay My Dark Matter Beetle, Dark Matter Wizard and Dark Matter Phantom!" Kyujuroku calls out as his three monsters turn into lights and fly up into the air, I won't forgive you for even THINKING of harming Kotori!" he yells at Snake.

I swallowed dryly, how does he know my name?

"With These three Dark Level 2 Monsters I construct the Overlay Network." Kyujuroku chants as the monsters enter the overlay network, "Savage Demon lurking in the depths of the darkness of memoria, now swim through this sea of despair and be reborn through the one with the lost soul." He chants out. "XYZ SUMMON, come forth my very soul, Rank 2, Numbers 96 BLACK MIST!" he call out as a VERY familiar monster appears on Kyujuroku's field. ( **Number 96 Black Mist, Rank 2, 100 Atk)**

"It can't be." I mutter to myself in disbelief.

"I Activate Number 23's Monster Effect!" Kyujuroku says throwing his hand into the air, "By detaching an Overlay Unit I can Target 1 Face up Rank 2 Dark Xyz Monster I control it can make a second attack this turn. I of course give this effect to Number 96!" He says as the Pitch Black Number gives off a roar of power.

"Is it you…Ven?" I question to myself hope filling my heart.

"I Activate Number 26's final effect, when he has no Xyz Material I can equip him to a Rank 2 Dark Xyz Monster, I equip him onto Dark Mist.

"Even if you power up your new monster, it's no use since they aren't stronger then my monster." Snake comments, oh if only he knew how wrong he was.

"Battle, Dark Mist Attack Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!" Kyujuroku says pointing at the fusion monster, "BLACK MIRAGE WHIP!" he calls out.

"Take it and destroy his monster!" Snake orders his monster as it attacks the Number.

"I activate Dark Mist's effect!" Kyujuroku says thrusting his hand into the air, "By Detaching an Xyz Material I can Half the Attack of the opponent's monster!" he explains as Ultimate Golem's Attack goes down ( **Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem, 4400Atk – 2200 Atk** ) "And then Dark Mist gains the same amount your monster lost." He finishes explaining as Number 96's power goes up, ( **Number 96 100 ATk – 2300 Atk** ) "SHADOW GAIN!" he yells out.

"What?!" Snake yells in fury as his Fusion Monster is destroyed and his life goes down by 100 ( **Snake: 500 – 400** ), "Due to My destroyed Monster's effect I summon Ancient Gear Golem from the Grave." He says as the colossal monster appears on the field again.

"And thanks' to Draco's effect Black Mist can make a second attack." Kyujuroku says with a slightly savage grin, "And thanks to the effect of the equipped Draco, Number 96 can make a direct attack.

"Im-IMPOSSIBLE IM NOT SUPPOSED TO LOSE!" Snake yells out in fury.

"Go Black Mist, End his existence!" Kyujuroku yells pointing at Snake, "Black Mirage Dragon Whip!" he calls out as the Number attacks snake.

"Auuuughhhhhh!" Snake yells out as he is sent flying and crashes into the wall coughing up blood. ( **Snake: 400 – 0** ) ( **Kyujuroku: WIN!** )

I looked at the mysterious duelist with a curious gaze as he walks up to the fallen snake, I gasped in surprise when he drove his right hand into snake's chest, when he pulled it away he was pulling a small white ball from his chest as well, it turned into a card which I realized was the Numbers Snake must have had.

"Is he gonna be okay." I ask, I know that bastard tried to hurt me, but I didn't wish pain on anyone.

Kyujuroku doesn't answer me as he puts the Number card away and turns to me.

"W-what?" I question quivering slightly as he walks toward me slowly, "Wh-what do you want?" I question my voice quivering with fear slightly.

Kyujuroku suddenly moves his scarf out of the way of his mouth and he took off his sunglasses revealing deep gold eyes, he cups my face and begins to kiss me passionately.

My eyes widen in shock and I try to push him away before stopping, this felt familiar….really familiar as I found myself pulled deeper into the kiss, I close my eyes as my heart soared I knew this feeling well, I had missed and longed for it over the past six months.

"VEN!" I mentally cry out in happiness as I continue to kiss my boyfriend wanting to savior every moment.

-Zexal—

Song sung: Euterpe, Guilty Crown

 **Fanmade Cards:**

 **Ancient Gear Double Gear, Level 2, 500 Atk, 100 Def, Earth, Machine; When this card is Normal Summoned you can Normal Summon 1 "Ancient Gear" Monster in addition to your original Normal Summon**

 **Ancient Gear Swirl Statue, Level 1, 0 Atk, 0 Def, Earth, Machine; If this card is used as a Fusion Material for an "Ancient Gear" Monster you can treat this card as 2 Fusion Material.**

 **Dark Matter Monsters will be revealed later.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Return

**Before we begin I wanna address one thing,**

 **GreenD109: The cover photo for the Fic is of Shu Ouma the Protagonist of the Anime Guilty Crown, I used that Photo because it's the outfit and look Ven has in this fic so I wanted people to have an easier Idea of what it looked like, despite that anime's got a bit of a bad rap I think it's good, I'm defiantly one of the people who likes it, who knows maybe one day I'll Fic it, well personal rants aside lets move onto the chapter.**

 **Chapter 2: The Return**

Ven Pov – Earlier that Same Day

I took in a giant breath through my nose as I looked down at the expanding horizon filled with Heartland City and let it out, my face morphing into a smile, "I missed this place." I say to myself as I clench my bag and begin to begin the trek down to the city, I had changed a bit over those six months I was a bit more muscular, I still had my Silver hair from my attack due to Kaito and some parts of my body were now Black due to a some stuff that happened.

"I bet you're excited to see that girl again." I hear 96 tease from within my consciousness.

"Shut Up." I snap mentally with a blush he had mellowed out a bit during the six months we were together, literally for the last 2 of those.

"It looks like we have 2 hours before the Carnival Starts, What do you wanna do?" I ask my "Hitchhiker" as he appears beside me in a projection as I look at a clock.

"Don't get cocky, use this time to prepare for the duels." Black Mist tells me.

I raise an eyebrow, "You telling ME to be calm, that's funny coming from you." I tease him.

Black Mist is silent for a bit, "You know that incident affected me deeply." He tells me.

I silently grab my right arm where it my white forearm meets my black arm, "Yeah I remember." I say briefly flinching as a phantom pain hits me, "But at least we got a Number out of it." I say with a positive attitude as I flip open the Deck Case and Pull out the Cards and Look at them, I currently Held, Number 96 Black Mist, Number 49 Fortune Tune, I had to remember to return that to Kotori when I saw her again, Number 50 Blackship of Corn, Number 22 Zombiestein, Number 91 Thunder Spark Dragon, Number 85 Crazy Box, the one that caused us the Most problems, Number 65 Djinn Buster, When I looked at the last one I smiled a bit, it was my own Number forged from the small pieces of my memory of my sister, I had tried to find her when I was traveling but I didn't have any luck, to be honest my memory of the accident is fuzzy so… I shake my head, "Best not to think of that." I mutter to myself as I put Number 26 Fragile Memoria, Princess Lyra away with the others.

"Let's get something to eat." I say to the Number as my stomach growls a bit, I pull my scarf over my face as I walk into town, I only take a few steps when I'm knocked to the ground.

"Sorry about that." A voice says, I look up, I feel my lips form into a smile behind my scarf as I see Yuma, "Are you alright?" He asks holding out his hand.

I take his hand with my left hand since that one was the normal looking one and let him pull me up, "Thanks" I say my voice muffled by my scarf.

"No problem!" Yuma says with a huge smile, before his face flashes into a panic, "Oh crap I forgot I need to go ask them for a Heart piece, See you!" he says as he runs off.

I chuckle, "Typical Yuma to forget to get a Heart piece." I say as I watch his retreating form.

"Soon I'll Take Astral's Numbers and Become the Strongest." I hear Black Mist comment with a chuckle.

I sigh, "You really can't let that go can you."

"What, a guy can't have a hobby?" he asks in a mocking tone.

I let out a bark of laughter as I walk into a nearby restaurant earing a few looks of confusion from the people inside due to laughing to an invisible being.

-Zexal-

I was walking by Heartland Tower when I heard some noise, I turned and let out a light chuckle, I saw my Idiot brother arguing with the crew trying to get in to get a Heart piece.

"Same as ever." I mutter under my breath, I feel my heart flutter and my stomach twist a bit when my eyes lock onto the form of my girlfriend Kotori.

"Why don't you go say Hi and tell them who you are?" Black Mist questions me.

I shrug my shoulders, "As much as I want to, I don't think I'm ready." I say halfheartedly.

"Why not?" The Number questions.

"Well I did leave without notice." I comment as a fanfare begins to play and the giant gate behind them opens.

"What's going on?" I question.

A giant float escorted by litter bots comes out of that.

"Isn't that…" I hear my girlfriend question.

"Mr. Heartland!" Takashi comments.

"The real deal!" Tokunosuke says in shock.

I looked at the top of the float to see the esteemed Mayor of Heartland city standing there with two others peoples, I frowned "Something about him feels off." I mentally comment to my partner.

"You sense it too?" Black Mist questions me rhetorically.

"Old Man!" Yuma calls out making everything go silent.

I was glad my face was hidden because the smile I had on was threatening to spit my face.

"O-Old?" Mr. Heartland questions with a twitchy eye.

"Really, Yuma…." Kotori mutters in disbelief

"It's Mr. Heartland-sama to you!" one of the guards besides Yuma tells him.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, Heartland" Yuma says in a dismissive tone.

"Mister!" the other guard beside Yuma says stressing the word.

"Never bother explaining things to an Idiot." I comment under my breath while watching the scene.

"Yeah, Mister Heartland!" Yuma says stressing the word Mister.

"SAMA!" The first guard yells out.

"Well, you see, I didn't see the online application for the Duel Carnival." Yuma explains.

"Called it!" I mentally cheer, I feel a mental eye roll in response as the childish action.

"I didn't see it…..because I didn't see it!" Yuma says after failing to find a good explanation for missing it, "So I'm saying that I didn't click on that link to register." He explains.

The look on Mr. Heartlands face as Yuma was talking was Kodiak.

"Lying through his teeth." Takashi says through his teeth.

"Why can't he just confess?" Tetsuo says.

"I understand." Mr. Heartland says raising up his hand in a "be still" gesture, "There's nothing more to be said, I can feel your desire with my burning heart." He tells Yuma.

"At your age I'm sure that's not all that's "Burning" I whisper under my breath.

"….I don't get it." Black Mist says.

"I'll explain it later." I say dismissively.

"Allow me to make your dreams reality." Mr. Heartland Tells Yuma as he picks up something the Guy on the float with him hands him before dropping what I realize is a Heart Piece into Yuma's Hands.

"I have it, a Heart Piece!" Yuma says in awe, "He brought it to me!" he yells out in happiness

"I smirk at Yuma's twist on Bringin it to 'em"

"Kid, that pendant…" Mr. Heartland says making me look in curiosity.

"Why is he asking about the Emperor's Key?" Black Mist inquires.

I shrug.

"Oh, this?" Yuma says holding up the Key.

"An interesting thing you got there." Mr. Heartland Comments.

"It's a memento from my Dad and Mom." Yuma explains.

I shook my head slightly Yuma really needed to learn discretion.

"A memento?" Mr. Heartland questions.

I didn't like the look on Mr. Heartlands face as he started at Yuma

After a bit everyone began to disperse and I went on my way as well.

-Zexal-

The Moon was high in the sky as I walked along, due to my merging with Black Mist I didn't need as much sleep as the average person, In fact Sleep was more of a Luxury then a Necessity.

"Tomorrows the big day." I say with a eager grin as I strolled in the moonlight.

"Be prepared for anything." Black Mist comments.

"Is the big bag strongest Number afraid?" I tease him.

"With my power I have nothing to be afraid of." Black Mist retorts.

I laugh at that as I continue me stroll.

"VEN!" Black Mist suddenly calls out, making me Stop, "What's up?" I question.

"Don't you feel it?" Black Mist questions.

I close my eyes and extended my "Senses" I suddenly felt it, "A Number." I say in realization before pulling out my deck, "Perfect time for a field test." I say.

Black Mist gives me a Nod, "Agreed."

I began to slowly walk into the alleyway I sensed the Number from as I softly began to sing, I'll admit Kaito may be a bit extreme but there's something to be said for intimidation.

I got into about the first verse of the song before I came upon the Holder and I stopped.

"OI brat who are you?!" The holder yells at me.

I blinked my behind my sunglasses in surprise, Wasn't that the guy I dueled 2 and a half years ago, what was his name again….Snickers, no that wasn't it Snape, No he didn't look like a greasy bat, Snake!" I mentally say with a finger snap, Yeah Snake was his name.

"Teme, Answer me!" Snake yells before making a gesture for his two lackeys to attack me.

I give them a glare as I flared up my "Duelist Aura."

"I….I'm sorry boss." The lackeys stammer out before running off.

"Pathetic Worms." I hiss under my breath watching their retreating form.

"Look out!" I hear a voice scream snapping me out of my distraction as I see a knife come at me, I dodge it by tilting my head and I see Kotori on the ground her hands tied up.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?!" I mentally yell out.

"Heh, Heh your wide open!" Snake says before making another swing at me, I grip the knife blade between two fingers and stop his movement cold.

"W-What?!" Snake says in shock trying to move the Knife but I wouldn't let it budge, I frown when I see him smirk, "If you can't be killed then I'll just do something else." My eyes widen in horror when I see him go to stab my girlfriend.

"NO!" I yell out tapping into a bit of Black Mist's Power and "Shadowing" In front of Kotori and Taking the Hit.

"Ow that Hurts!" I mentally comment as the hilt is sticking out of my stomach.

"W-Why." Kotori questions in confusion at my act of protecting her.

"I didn't want you to get hurt." I tell her as I pull out the Knife and toss it aside.

"Heh, Heh I gotta admit I didn't expect that." Snake comments.

He was different then the last time I dueled him, before he was an Asshole, but now most likely due to the Number he was a Major Asshole now.

"Why am I always surrounded by Assholes?" I mutter under my breath before holding up my left arm activating my Duel Disk.

"So you wanna duel huh?" Snake says in a grin realizing my challenge, "Very well but when I win the girl stays and I get your rarest card." He tells me.

I felt myself shake in anger, How Dare He call my girlfriend property.

"Are you hesitating?" Black Mist questions.

"No I'm afraid I'll hurt Kotori in my Anger, I was going to kill him mercifully but now due to that Comment, This has turned into a Hunting Game." I tell my Partner.

I get a nod, "Duel how you will, just get me that Number." Black Mist comments.

"Yes Mooom." I mentally state sarcastically before speaking aloud, "Very well."

"Hey!" Kotori hisses at me.

I turn to Kotori and pull down my scarf a bit so she can see my mouth and smile at her.

-Zexal-

I deactivated my Duel Disk as my opponent's life hit zero, I had the cards to OTK him on turn one but due to his earlier actions I wanted him to suffer, When he said he was going to Use Kotori I knew what he meant and that made me snap I brought out Black Mist and utterly destroyed him.

I walked over to the downed holder and Drove my hand into his chest, Snake let out a gasp of pain as I extracted the Number and his Soul, Now I can easily separate the two and leave the Holder unharmed but due to this bastard's actions I wasn't gonna let him live.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Kotori questions, I felt myself smile at that, It was so like Kotori to be concerned about everyone else

I put the Newly acquired Number away before I turned to look at my girlfriend, I felt six months of suppressed feelings as I walked up to her.

"W-What do you want?" Kotori stammers out in fear.

I said nothing as I pulled my scarf down and took own my sunglasses dropping them to the ground, I reached up and cupped her face reveling in the soft feeling of her face before I leaned down and Kissed her on the lips, she starts to push me away before stopping and then she slowly began to get more into the kiss before the kiss began to accelerate as our tongues began fighting for dominance as the two of us melted into the other's embrace.

-Zexal-

"Ven." Kotori says with a smile after breaking the 5 minute long kiss as she rests her head on my chest.

"Hey, Ko." I say with a smile

"I'm glad you're safe." Kotori says softly.

"Uh Oh…" I mentally think.

"What?" Black Mist questions.

"IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED ME TO SAY?!" Kotori yells at me.

"Easy Ko..." I say trying to placate her.

"YOU LEFT WITHOUT ANY WORD FOR SIX MONTHS, DON'T YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS, WHAT IF YOU DIED I WOULD HAVE BEEN DEVISTATED, I WAS AFRAID I WOULD WAKE UP ONEDAY TO NEWS THAT YOU..that you…" Kotori yells at me before Calming down.

I pull my girlfriend into a tight embrace, "I'm sorry." I mutter into her hair, "I promise you I'll Never leave you again." I tell her.

"Really." Kotori says with a sniff.

I kiss her head, "Promise." I say inhaling her scent.

We stay like that for a few moments, "Here." Kotori says holding out a card to me, I realize its Dark Rebellion.

"Keep it." I tell her pushing the card back to her, "It's my way of fighting alongside you." I tell her

Kotori nods, "Thanks Ven, But I lost my Heart Piece to that Guy." She says gesturing to Snake.

I let out a growl before walking over to Snake's Body and I frisked it before pulling out two Heart Pieces, I pulled one out and tossed it To Kotori, "Here you go!" I tell her as she catches it before I smashed the Second one under my foot.

"Why did you do that?" Kotori questions me.

"I didn't need that dirty piece." I tell her as I grind the pieces to dust with my boot.

Kotori chuckles at my attitude I smiled at that I missed that sound.

"Have you talked to Yuma or Astral yet?" Kotori questions.

"I may have bumped into them." I say vaguely.

"Were they Happy to see you?" Kotori questions.

I shrug, "I didn't get a change to say anything before Yuma ran off to get.

"Typical Yuma." Kotori says with a chuckle.

"Yeah" I say with a laugh before looking up at the sky, "It's getting really late lets go home" I tell my girlfriend.

"You're going back to Yuma's house?" Kotori questions.

I shake my head, "Nah I got my own place that I've been using during my training journey, it's close by do you wanna come with me." I question her.

Kotori grips my hand as if a life line, "Yeah I wanna stay with you." She says.

I grip her hand in mine, "Okay, I'll sleep on the floor you can have the bed." I tell her.

Kotori shakes her head and leans her head into me, "No, I want you to sleep with me I missed you and I don't want you to leave my side.

I blushed a bit at that proclamation as my mind began to….wander

"What's with all these weird images of you and that girl without clothes I'm getting in here?" I hear Black Mist question as My Girlfriend and I walk towards my….hideout I guess you could call it, those six months may have been tough but being back here with Kotori in my arms made it all worthwhile.

-Zexal-

"This is!" Kotori says in shock as we come upon the place I've been living.

I softly squeeze her hand, "I know it may hold bad memories for us, if you don't wanna go in that's fine." I tell her

Kotori softly shakes her head, "It's fine, it was along time ago now and I know you'd never do anything to hurt me on purpose." she tells me with a smile.

When we got inside I took off my jacket and hug it up and took off my shoes.

"You've managed to fix this place up pretty nicely." Kotori comments.

"Thanks." I tell here, "You want something to eat or do you wanna just go to bed?" I question looking at the clock which read 2:30 Am.

Kotori shivers a bit, "Maybe a light soup." She says.

I nod my heard, "Why don't you go take a warm bath and I'll make the soup you can use some of my clothes when you're done." I tell her.

Kotori nods, "Thanks Ven." She says as she walks off and I begin to make a simple soup broth.

-Zexal—

Kotori came back about ten minutes later wearing one of my Old T-Shirts that was worn but at one time I think it read, something scum with one of the extra deck styles of summoning on it and a pair of sweat shorts.

"Here you go." I tell Kotori placing the room-temperature soup in front of her.

"Thanks Ven." Kotori says with a smile before tasting the soup, "It's good." She says with a smile.

"I'm glad you like it, usually the other girl I have living here who helps me keep this place tidy does the cooking." I tell her as I clean up the dishes and wash my hands, "When you're done just put the dishes in the sink and I'll take care of them in the morning, I'm gonna go up to the bedroom." I tell her.

I hear a small clatter, I turn to see Kotori shaking slightly.

"Kotori?" I question.

"You've...been living here...with another girl?" Kotori practicly hisses out

"Ah." I say mentally realizing what's wrong I walk over to her and grasp her hands, "Ko' I promise that she is nothing more then a little sister to me, she only acts as a maid because she wanted to pay me back for saving her life, you are the only one for me." I softly kissed Kotori on the lips, "My Queen."

Kotori blushes a bit from the kiss.

I softly stroke her hair, "You finish up the soup and then come up to the bedroom and I promise I'll explain somethings as time progresses, for now I need you to just trust me because I need to keep some things secret until my plans are ready to unfold, Okay?" I ask her.

Kotori nods, "Alright Ven." She tells me.

I nod at her one last time before I walk out of the kitchen.

-Zexal-

I went up to my room and took off my cloths down to my boxers and hung up my outfit, I got into the king sized bed that had a canopy over it and grabbed my brainy specs and a book and began to read it to pass the time.

About 15 Minutes Later Kotori came in just as I finished up the chapter of the book I was reading, "I put the book down and took off my reading glasses, Truthfully I didn't need them at all and they were just prop glasses but they made me look smart, "You all good?" I ask Kotori as she climbs into the bed beside me and nestles into my body.

"Yeah." Kotori says with a smile as she leans into my chest as a pillow and drapes her leg across my waist.

I felt my blood begin to run south as the thin, sweat shorts she had on and my boxers were the only material between us.

"What happened to the knife wound?" Kotori questions tracing her finger over my chest making me shudder under her touch.

"I can heal easily to wounds to some "Abilities" I got from my journey." I tell her.

"Really what kind?" Kotori questions with a curious look

"It's getting really late I promise I'll explain everything in the morning." I tell Kotori as I softly kiss her on the lips, "Good night Amour." I tell her.

Kotori chuckles, "You think Cheesy Romance will distract me from wanting to know about these Powers?"

I smirk, "Who knows." I say with a grin.

-Zexal-

I let out a yawn as the sun rays peaked through the curtains I climbed out of bed and gave a stretch, I turned to look at the form of my still sleeping girlfriend, her hair was wild and all over the place as the sheets clenched to her body, I smiled a bit as I remembered last nights "Adventure." I leaned down and Kissed Kotori on the forehead.

"Morning Ven." Kotori says with a yawn before smiling.

"Morning Ko." I tell her, "Today's the Big day, you ready for the World Duel Carnival?" I ask her.

Kotori pulls off the covers and stands up, I blush a bit at her state of undress, "Yeah." She says as she grips my hand, "Together We'll take the WDC by storm."

I nod, "Yeah by storm." I say with a smile as the two of us begin to get ready for the day.

-Zexal-

Kotori and I stood with our hands linked together as we watched the Opening Ceremonies for the WDC from amongst the top of a nearby building, some fighter jets flew by and used cloud writing to draw hearts in the sky.

"Some party." I comment as I watch the parade go by.

"Yeah." Kotori comments with a nod from beside me, I chuckled at her new look she now had a bandana scarf over her mouth and a pair of dark sunglasses as well her hair was up in a high ponytail, I smiled from behind my scarf at her new look.

"Duelists who have gathered here in Heartland City, I present to you the rules of the Duel Carnival!" Mr. Heartland's voice says reaching out over the city as a giant AR version of him is seen in the air.

"The arena covers all of Heartland City." Mr. Heartland says explaining one of the rules, "The tree-day preliminary course starts now, Participants must accept other's challenges to Duels, no matter what." He tells us, "They will duel with a Heart Piece on the line." He says as an image of a Heart Piece appears in the AR, "The one who loses all their Heart Pieces are automatically ejected." He explains.

"Why didn't you keep the Heart Piece you won?" Kotori questions me.

I shake my head, "Wouldn't be fair to everyone else if we had an early advantage." I tell her.

Kotori nods in acceptance as we turn back to the rule explanations.

"To qualify for the Final, you must collect six Heart Pieces to complete the Puzzle!" Mr. Heartland Explains, "Now allow me to declare the slogan for the Duel Carnival!" he says before pointing out forward, "Use your Duelist's burning soul to make Heartland all the more zealous, HEART BURNING!" he tells everyone gaining a roar of approval from the crowed as the AR dissipated.

I picked up Kotori bridal Style, "You ready?" I question her.

Kotori nods, "Let's go and win." She says, I could tell she was smiling behind her mask.

"Yosh." I say as I took a leap off the building my scarf whipping in the wind, "Let the Hunting Games for the Numbers begin." I mentally comment as we both free fall to the ground.

-Zexal-

 **Hope you all have a Happy Holiday and a Fantastic New Year... God I hope 9 doesn't Sue. :p**

 **I've Decided to do the 5d's self insert fic due to that one being the top suggestion, and as for my Fairy Tail fic, sorry about not updating it for so long, I was waiting until we say more of Gray's Devil Slayer powers so I could get a better grasp on writing it, now that the Tartarous Arc is ending in the anime and I've seen more of that Expect that fic to start up again soon as well as possibly a One Piece fic, Until the Next Chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: WDC Start! A Cold Beginning

**Chapter 3: WDC Start! A Cold Beginning.**

"AAAHHHHHH!" Kotori screamed as we free fall towards the ground.

"Ha Ha Ha" I laugh out as the wind whips my scarf around.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?!" Kotori yells as she grips tightly onto me.

I used my agility to jump off a few jetting posts and ledges on go us both to the ground safely, "Were here." I say teasingly

Kotori opens her eyes and sees were on the ground, "ARE YOU CRAZY!" she yells hitting me on the shoulder.

"Insanely." I say with a teasing grin before setting her down, "Shall we go find a duel?" I ask her.

Kotori nods, "Yeah, let's go." She says her breathing calming down as she takes my right hand in her left as we begin to stroll through the city.

"Seems like things are taking off full swing." I say as I watch all sorts of duelists beginning to face off.

Kotori gives a hum as she leans into my shoulder as we walk along, "So who do you think you'll fight first?" she asks as we gaze upon the potential duelists.

I shrug, "Depends, probably will see if anyone challenges me first." I tell her.

"I see." Kotori says with a small nod.

-Zexal—

After a bit of walking we arrived at Heartland Park

"Wanna get some lunch?" I ask Kotori as we walk over to a nearby concession stand.

"Sure." Kotori says with a nod.

I pull out my wallet and take out some Zeni and pay for 2 hot dogs and drinks. I hand Kotori hers and we go sit down under a tree.

"Nice day." I comment taking a bite of my food.

"Yeah." Kotori says with a nod before giggling.

"What?" I question with a tilt of my head.

"Here." Kotori says with a smile grabbing a napkin and rubbing off some food excess from my cheek.

I hear 96 laugh from my subconscious as I squirm a bit like a kid.

I finish off my hot dog and toss the wrapper, "Shall we go?" I ask Kotori standing up holding out a hand to her.

Kotori gives me a nod and takes my hand as I help her up and we go off in search of my first WDC opponent.

-Zexal-

After a few moments we arrived in another section of Heartland Park there were a few duelists here but not as many as earlier.

" _Hopefully we can find a descent amount of Number Holders._ " I think say to my partner.

"I'm sure that all the Numbers will defiantly gather in the Finals so yeah just need to make it there." Black Mist retorts in his cool tone.

" _Of course_ " I reply smirking before looking around.

"OI YOU!" a voice calls out

I roll my eyes and groan, "Could you be a little bit louder there's a few deaf people overseas who didn't hear you." I say in a snarky tone.

"Don't be so rude." Kotori says lightly hitting me.

"YOU DUEL ME!" the new comer yells at me.

"Fine." I say throwing out my right arm and activating my duel disk, "Perfect way to work off that lunch." I say with a smirk.

Kotori kisses me on the cheek, "Good Luck." She tells me.

"Not like I need it." I tell her with a cheeky grin.

"Prat." Kotori says with a teasing grin.

"ARE WE DUELING OR WHAT?!" the challenger yells out in a hyper voice.

"And you are?" I question raising an eyebrow from behind my sunglasses.

"IM SILVER!" Silver yells out.

"Can you STOP YELLING!?" I snap at him angrily.

"WHAT YELLING, THIS IS MY NORMAL SPEAKING VOICE!" Silver says.

I groan, this is gonna get annoying quickly, I shake my head and place my deck into my duel disk as it enters standby mode, my left eye turns black with a gold ring under the sunglasses.

"DUEL!" Silver and I yell out. ( **Kyujuroku: 4000** ) ( **Silver: 4000** )

"I'LL GO FIRST!" Silver says, "MY TURN, DRAW!" he yells out drawing his card, "FIRST I ACTIVATE MEDALLION OF THE ICE BARRIER!" he yells out placing the card into his Duel Disk, "DUE TO IT'S EFFECT I ADD AN ICE BARRIER MONSTER." He says as a card pops out of his Duel Disk and he shows it to me.

"Ice Barrier Huh." I think to myself.

"I SET A MONSTER FACE DOWN AND TWO CARDS FACE DOWN AND I END MY TURN!" Silver says as his cards appear face down.

"Draw." I say monotonely as I draw my card without any enthusiasm, "I Activate **Dark Forming**." I say as I place the card into my Duel Disk, "I summon two Dark Matter Monsters from my deck, Come **Dark Matter Beetle** and **Dark Matter Phantom**." I say as the monsters appear on the field. ( **Dark Matter Beetle, Level 2, 500 ATk** ) ( **Dark Matter Phantom, Level 2, 0 Atk** )

"DARK MATTER?" Silver questions.

"I Overlay my Dark Matter Beetle and Dark Matter Phantom." I say as the two monsters turn into dark orbs and fly into the sky as the portal opens infront of me, "With these two Dark Level 2 Monsters I build the Overlay Network." I say calmly, "When the hour of nil draws near, the flames of purgatory shall alight the path of righteous, drown them in the eternal abyss." I chant out, "XYZ SHOUKAN Come forth Rank 2, Dark Matter Horseman." Out of the Overlay network a flaming knight riding a skeletal bird like creature. ( **Dark Matter Horseman, Rank 2, 1000 Atk** )

"HEH HEH INTERESTING BRING IT" Silver says.

"Battle, Horseman attack his face down Monster." I order calmly as my monster charges as his monster flips up and its destroyed easily ( **Blizzard, Defender of the Ice Barrier, Level 1, 500 Def** )

"DUE TO BLIZZARD'S EFFECT I DRAW A CARD" Silver says as he draws his card.

"I set a card and end my turn." I say calmly as the card materializes face down.

"MY TURN, DRAW!" Silver says drawing his card, he looks at it before smirking, "I ACTIVATE MAGIC TRIANGLE OF THE ICE BARRIER!" he says as He places the card into his Duel Disk as the spell card appears on the field, "I REVEAL THREE ICE BARRIER MONSTERS IN MY HAND." He says showing 3 cards, "THEN I DESTROY 1 CARD ON THE FIELD." He says and the Spell Card launches an Icy wind at Monster.

"Horseman cannot be Destroyed by Card Effects Once Per Turn." I say calmly.

"AHH COME ON NO FAIR!" Silver says stomping his foot in a tantrum, "I SUMMON STRAGEGIST OF THE ICE BARRIER!" he says placing a Monster on the Duel Disk. ( **Strategist of the Ice Barrier, Level 4, 1600 Atk** ) "I ACTIVATE MY MONSTERS EFFECT!" He says as his monster glows slightly, "BY DISCARDING ONE ICE BARRIER MONSTER" he says as the card slides into the graveyard, "I DRAW A CARD!" he says as he draws a card.

I just stand there calmly.

"NEXT I ACTIVATE MY FACE DOWN GRACEFUL REVIVAL!" Silver says as his face down flips over, "DUE TO ITS EFFECT I TARGET A LEVEL 2 OR LOWER MONSTER IN MY GRAVEYARD AND REVIVE IT" he explains.

"Will he revive blizzard….or what he discarded?" I silently question mentally making various plans for different outcomes that could possibly happen during this duel.

"I SUMMON FROM MY GRAVEYARD CRYOMANCER OF THE ICE BARRIER!" Silver calls out as his monster appears from the Graveyard. ( **Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier, Level 2, 1300 Atk** ), Silver lets out a Smirk, "AND NOW WITNESS THE FUN PART!" he says with a smirk, "I TUNE MY LEVEL 2 CRYOMANCER OF THE ICE BARRIER WITH MY LEVEL 4 STRATEGIST OF THE ICE BARRIER!" he calls out as his monsters jump up into the air.

"Ehh, Synchro I thought I was the only one who could do that." Kotori comments.

"IT MAY BE A BIT OUTDATED BUT I LIKE IT." Silver tells us.

" _Things have gotten interesting._ " I tell my partner with a smirk.

"Summon me during this Battle, I want to face off against the Synchro's so Called Power!" Black Mist says.

" _Against an opponent of this caliber with no Numbers?"_ I question him I feel a nod in response, I let out a sigh, "Fine." I say under my breath.

"I SYNCHRO SUMMON THE LEVEL 6 BRIONIC, DRAGON OF THE ICE BARRIER!" Silver calls out as a dragon appears on his field. ( **Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier, Level 6, 2300 Atk** ),

"I ACTIVATE BRIONAC'S EFFECT!" he calls out as he slides a card into his graveyard. "I RETURN ONE CARD ON THE FIELD TO THE HAND! Silver calls out as Brionac begins letting out fridged winds, "I RETURN YOUR HORSEMAN TO THE EXTRA DECK"

"Oh No, Ven!" Kotori says in worry.

"I activate my Continuous Trap Xyz Wrath." I say calmly as the set card on my field flips open, "When a Level 5 or higher monster activates their effect by discarding one card." I say calmly as I slide a card from my hand into the Graveyard, "I negate the Effect and destroy that Monster."

"NO MY MONSTER!" Silver yells out in panic

"Alright Ven!" Kotori Cheers.

"JUST KIDDING!" Silver says with a grin, "CONTINIOUS TRAP **TRITON'S BLESSING** " he calls out as his set card flips open "DUE TO THIS CARD'S EFFECT WATER MONSTERS CANNOT BE DESTROYED BY CARD EFFECT" he explains as a barrier surrounds Brionac.

"Aww, so close." Kotori says with a pout.

I ruffled Kotori's hair a bit.

"OI WERE DUELING HERE DON'T IGNORE ME!" Silver yells out with a huff, "BATTLE, BRIONAC ATTACKS YOUR MONSTER!" he orders as his Monster charges at mine.

"I activate Horseman's effect." I say calmly as the attack nears my Xyz Monster, "Once Per Turn, During Either Player's Turn By Detaching an Xyz Material." I say as an Overlay Unit is absorbed into Horseman's Chest. "This Unit gains 1000 ATK" I say as Horseman lets out a groan and grows in size a bit. ( **Dark Matter Horseman, 1000 ATk – 2000 ATK** )

"ITS STILL NOT STRONG ENOUGH GO BRIONAC!" Silver orders his Monster as Horseman is Destroyed. ( **Kyujuroku: 4000 – 3700** )

I put the destroyed Monster into the Graveyard without any word, "Due to Horseman's Effect I draw a card." I say as I draw my card.

"AWW MAAN, I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME" Silver yells out, "I END MY TURN" he calls out.

"Draw." I say drawing my card before looking at my hand, "I set one Card face down." I say as the Reverse Card appears on my Field. "Next I activate the effect of **Dark Matter Snake** from my hand." I say revealing my card, "By increasing your Monster's ATK by 1000 I can summon this card.

"EHH YOU'RE RAISING MY MONSTER'S ATTACK?" Silver question as Brionac gives off a roar of power, ( **Brionac: 2300 ATk – 3300 ATK** )

"Come Snake." I say as the Monster appears on my field. ( **Dark Matter Snake, Level 2, 800 Atk** ) "Next I Summon **Dark Matter Wizard** " I say as the Monster appears on the field, ( **Dark Matter Wizard, Level 2, 200 Atk** ) "When this Card is Summoned I can call a Dark Matter from my Hand, "Come **Dark Matter Wisp**!" I say placing the Monster on my Duel Disk.

"Three Level 2 Monsters I hear Kotori comment.

I throw my hand into the Air, "I Overlay my 3 Level 2 Dark Monsters." I state as the network opens in front of me and the Monsters fly up into the air, "With These Monsters I construct the Overlay Network." I call out as the Enter the Network, "Savage Demon lurking in the depths of the darkness of memoria, now swim through this sea of despair and release yourself from the chaos through the one that has no soul." I chant out as the Overlay Network Explodes, "Xyz Shoukan, Come Forth My Very Soul, Rank 2 Numbers 96 Black Mist" I cry out as My Other self's Avatar Monster appears on my Field. ( **Number 96 Black Mist, Rank 2, 100 ATK** )

"W-WHAT IS THAT MONSTER?" Silver questions in awe.

"Ven…." Kotori mutters in worry.

"BATTLE!" I cry out my eyes narrowing a bit, "Go Black Mist Attack Brionac!

"EHH, YOUR ATTACKING WITH A 100 POINT MONSTER?!" Silver yells in shock.

"I activate Black Mist's Monster Effect." I state as Black Mist absorbs an Overlay Unit, "When This Card Battles a Monster the Opposing's Monster's Strength is Halved." I say as Brionac slumps over sluggishly, ( **Brionac: 3300 Atk – 1650 Atk** ) "And then Black Mist Gains the Same Strength that your Monster Lost, ( **Black Mist: 100 Atk – 1750 Atk** ) "SHADOW GAIN!" I call out

"YOU GOTTA BE JOKING!" Silver yells out.

"Annihilate that snake." I order Black Mist in a cold tone, "Black Mirage Whip!"

Brionac lets out a roar of pain as it's destroyed.

"BRIONAC!" Silver yells out as his life drops, ( **Silver: 4000 – 3900** )

"Now the Effect of the Dark Matter Phantom I detached as an Xyz Material Activates its effect." I say calmly as Black Mist glows a bit, "My Monster can make a second attack this turn." I explain.

"NO WAY!" Silver yells out in shock.

"Go Black Mist, DIRECT ATTACK!" I order as the Number Charges "BLACK MIRAGE WHIP!"

"AUUUUGGGHHHHHHH!" Silver yells out as he is sent flying back, ( **Silver: 3900 – 2250** )

"I equip Black Mist with Ring of Magnetism." I say placing the Spell Card into my Duel Disk, "My Monster Loses 500 Atk." I say as Black Mist's ATK goes down a bit, "But you can't Attack any other Monsters then Him." I explain, "Turn End." I say calmly. ( **Black Mist: 1750 – 1250** )

I feel Kotori Grasp my arm, I turn and Look at her and See Worry in her eyes from behind her scarf Bandana. I give her hand a comforting squeeze.

"I'LL AVENGE MY MONSTER, MY TURN DRAW!" Silver yells out as he draws his card, he looks at it before Smiling. "I ACTIVATE MONSTER REBORN!" Silver Calls out as the Image of the Card appears on the field, "BE REBORN BRIONAC!" he calls out as the Monster appears on the Field again, "I ACTIVATE BRIONAC'S EFFECT, BY DISCARDING A CARD I RETURN YOUR MONSTER TO YOUR HAND!" he explains as he puts a Card in his Graveyard.

"Xyz Wrath's Effect activates." I say as my Trap Card re appears on the field, "I Discard 1 Card to Negate and Destroy your Monster.

"DID YOU FORGET THAT DUE TO TRITON'S BLESSING MY MONSTER CAN'T BE DESTORYED?" Silver says

"Even if the Monster Cannot Be destroyed you still can't get past my Monster." I tell him coolly.

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT, I ACTIVATE THE EFECT OF THE ATLANTIAN HEAVY INFANTRY I SENT TO MY GRAVEYARD!" Silver calls out as the Grave Portal opens and a Monster appears out of it, "I destroy your Xyz Wrath.

I don't make any outward reaction as I place the Destroyed Trap into the Graveyard.

"NEXT I SUMMON **AQUA SISTER"** Silver says as His New Monster appears on the Field, "DUE TO HER EFFECT, WHEN SHE IS NORMAL SUMMONED, I CALL A LEVEL 2 OR LOWER WATER TYPE MONSTER FROM MY GRAVEYARD, COME HEAVY INFINTRY." He calls out, "I TUNE MY LEVEL 1 AQUA SISTER, WITH MY LEVEL 2 ATLANTIAN HEAVY INFANTRY AND LEVEL 6 BRIONAC, DRAGON OF THE ICE BARRIER!" he calls out as Aqua Sister Turns into a Ring and the Other Monsters Turn into Stars and Form a Line, "SYNCHRO SHOUKAN, COME FORHTH LEVEL 9 TRISHULA DRAGON OF THE ICE BARRIER!" he calls out as the new monster appears on the Field. ( **Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier, Level 9, 2700 Atk** )

"Amazing." Kotori Comments.

"TRISHULA'S MONSTER EFFECT ACTIVATES!" Silver calls out throwing his hand into the Air, "WHEN THIS CARD IS SYNCHRO SUMMONED I BANISH A CARD ON YOUR FIELD, IN YOUR GRAVEYARD AND IN YOUR HAND." He explains as a Card in my Hand glows, and a Card is ejected from my Graveyard and Black Mist Glows, I take the Three Cards and Place them in the Deck Box on my Waist.

"Oh no Black Mist was taken off the Field." Kotori says in worry.

" _You okay?"_ I question My Partner.

"Yeah, besides that Level of Fighting Wasn't Worth my Strength, you were right." Black Mist Tells me.

I look down at my hand and twitch my fingers a bit, "Almost time to end this duel." I say under my breath.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT TO YOURSELF OVER THERE?!" Silver Yells out, "WELL IT DOESN'T MATTER TAKE THIS AS PENACE FOR HARMING BRIONAC EARLIER GO TRISHULA DIRECT ATTACK!" he yells out as his monster charges at me, "TASTE RETRIBUTION!" he yells laughing.

"VEN!" Kotori yells out in worry.

I stand there calmly as the attack nears me, "From my Hand I Activate the Effect of **Dark Matter Crow** ," I say calmly holding up the Card, "When my Opponent Declares a Direct Attack I can Special Summon this Card to Negate The ATK, then your Monster Gains 500 ATK" I say as the Bird Appears on the Field and Flaps it's wings a bit as Trishula Recoils a bit before glowing with power. ( **Trishula: 2700 Atk – 3200 ATK** )

"WHATS THE POINT OF RAISING MY MONSTER'S ATK?" Silver yells stamping his foot, "WELL IT DOESN'T MATTER NEXT TIME I'LL BEAT YOU FOR SURE, TURN END!" He says laughing with a wide grin on his face.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Kotori yells out hiding her face in her hands

I felt my jaw drop open in shock.

" _Is that Normal?"_ Black Mist Questions.

"No." I tell Black Mist shaking in annoyance, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I snap at Silver.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Silver questions tilting his head.

"ARE YOU SOME KIND OF PERVERT?!" I yell at him.

"PERVERT?!" Silver questions before looking down and realizing that he had somehow subconsciously taken off his cloths and was now standing stark naked.

"GAHH THEN DID THAT HAPPEN?!" Silver yells out as he hurries to put his clothes back on.

I felt my patience wearing this due to his constant yell talking, "Enough of these Childish Games." I say calmly.

"HUH?" Silver questions as he finishes buttoning his shirt up.

"Final Turn." I say coolly.

"F-FINAL TURN?!" Silver questions.

"Ehh, haven't heard you say that in a while Ven." Kotori Comments.

"My Turn, Draw." I say as I draw my Card and look at it, "I release Dark Matter Crow to Advance Summon Caius the Shadow Monarch." I say as a New Monster Takes Crow's Place, ( **Caius the Shadow Monarch, Level 6, 2400 ATK** ) "Next due to Its Effect I banish your Face Down Set Card.

"AWW MAANN!" Silver whines as he Places the Card into his Pocket.

"You think this is nothing more than a game." I say as a soft wind blows through my hair, "But soon you realize this is nothing more than a weapon of war. I say calmly.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Silver questions.

"Friends become enemies and enemies become allies, right and wrong how do we decide which path is the true one the follow." I state.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Silver yells out in anger.

"I'll Show you." I say calmly, "Trap Activate Oath of Companionship." I say as the Card flips over, "IF I control No Extra Deck Summoned Monster's and you do I take Control of It." I say as the Trap Lets out a Beam that hits Trishua and it begins to be slowly dragged to my field.

"NO TRISHULA!" Silver yells out distraught.

"Next I activate Mystic Wok from my Hand." I say calmly as the Spell Card Appears on the Field, "I Release Caius to Activate It's Effect I Gain Life Equal to Caius 2400 Atk. ( **Kyujuroku: 3700 – 6100** )

"N-NO WAY, YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME." Silver stammers in despair.

"Battle, Go Trishula Anihalate your former Master." I order my new servant.

"HEY HEY COME ON TRISH WERE PALLS YOU WOULDN'T HURT ME RIGHT?" Silver pleads.

"From My Graveyard I activate a Trap." I say without emotion.

"FROM THE GRAVEYARD?!" Silver yells in Shock.

"I Activate Skill Successor" I say as the Images of the Cards appear on the Field, "Due to Its Effect Trishula Gains 800 Attack Points." I say as Trishula roars and grows in size. ( **Trishula: 3200 ATK – 4000 ATK** )

"N-NO WAY." Silver stammers out as he falls to the ground.

"Go Trishula." I Order as it charges up its attack and launches it at Silver.

"AUUUUUUGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Silver Yells out as he is sent flying by the Attack. ( **Silver: 2200 – 0** ) ( **Kyujuroku: WIN!** )

I walk over and Take the Heart Piece off Silver's Unconscious Form and attach it to mine before walking to Kotori.

"Are you Okay?" I ask Kotori when I see her scared look.

Kotori grabs me and starts to shudder, I realize she was crying.

I softly embrace her, "It's Okay." I tell her softly.

"W-What was that, you were never that Harsh before?" Kotori Questions me.

I look down and kiss the top of her head, "Sorry Ko but I'm not the Person you used to know I changed over that Training Trip, I understand if you don't wanna be my girlfriend anymore." I say softly as I avert my gaze from her.

"Ehh?" Kotori questions.

"This path I've Chosen is Dangerous and I can't Promise that I'll be the same as before." I tell her.

Kotori lets out a sigh, "Stubborn as Always." She mutters under her breath.

"Huh?" I say tilting my head to see her face.

Kotori grips my hand, "Sorry Ven, but Your Stuck with Me." She tells me with a smile.

I felt my stomach do a 360 flip, "Thanks Kotori you don't know how much that means to me." I tell her. With a smile.

"You had your Turn, Now It's my turn to fight an opponent!" Kotori says with a grin.

I let out a laugh, "You're certainly enthusiastic." I tell her.

Kotori lets out her melodious laugh which makes me smile.

"Thank You, Kotori, Your Light will surely help me to stay sane during this dark journey." I think to myself as Kotori and I walk along to our next destination leaving behind a destroyed sector we just dueled in.

-Zexal-

 **Fanmade Cards:**

 **Dark Forming, Spell; Special Summon 2 Level 2 "Dark Matter" monsters from your Deck, destroy them During the End Phase**

 **Dark Matter Beetle, Level 2, Inscest, Dark, 500 ATK, 500 Def: You can send 1 'Dark Matter Beetle' from your Deck to the Graveyard to Special Summon this card from your Hand. If you Control 2 'Dark Matter Bettle', you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard.**

 **Dark Matter Phantom, Level 2, Zombie, Dark, 0 Atk, 0 Def: When this card is Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 2 'Dark Matter' monster from your Graveyard with its effects negated. If this card is detached from a monster as an Xyz Material, that monster can attack twice during this Battle Phase Only.**

 **Dark Matter Horseman, Rank 2, Warrior, Dark, 1000 Atk, 200 Def: 2 Level 2 Dark Monsters, Once Per Turn This Card Cannot be Destroyed by Card Effect. Once Per Turn, During Either Player's Turn you can Detach an Xyz Material; This Card Gains 1000 ATK. If This Card is Destroyed by Battle Draw a Card.**

 **Triton's Blessing, Continuous Trap: Water Monster's Cannot be Destroyed by Card Effect**

 **Dark Matter Snake, Level 2, Reptile, Dark, 800 Atk, 200 Def: If your opponent controls a monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand by increasing that monsters ATK by 1000.**

 **Dark Matter Wizard, Level 2, Spellcaster, Dark, 200 ATK, 800 Def: When this monster is Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 2 'Dark Matter' Monster from your hand. When this card is detached from an Xyz monster, that monster can attack twice during this Battle Phase Only.**

 **Dark Matter Wisp, Level 2, Pyro, Dark, 700 Atk, 300 Def: When this card is detached from a monster as an Xyz Material, increase the ATK of one monster your opponent controls by 300, then inflict 300 points of damage to them.**

 **Aqua Sister, Level 1, Aqua, Water, Tuner, 0 Atk 0 Def: When this Card is Normal Summoned, Target 1 Level 2 or Lower Water Monster in your Graveyard, Special Summon it in Defense Position with it's effect Negated.**

 **Dark Matter Crow, Level 2, Winged Beast, Dark, 400 ATK, 600 Def: When an opponents monster declares an attack, you can negate that attack and Special Summon this card from your hand, then increase that monsters ATK by 500.**


	4. AN: Reboot or Discontinuation!

Hey everyone sorry for not updating this story in so long but truthfully life got really busy and to be honest i kinda lost my interest with zexal there and couldn't figure out where i wanted to go with the story so i decided to come to you guys with an option, would you rather have me drop this and start on my planned AV fic or restart the zexal fic from scratch. (Ven would have a different deck then before along with other changes) let me know what you guys think. Theres a poll on my profile for you guys to pick which option you want.


	5. An

Hello Everyone, I apologize for being gone for a while on my stories, I had gotten a new computer a few months a go and I wasn't able to get a document program on it to be able to write out my stories. Alright now to the main part of the AN, to be blunt I'm discontinuing all my current stories as I honestly forgot most of my planned stories and In most of them I felt like I had wrote myself into a corner so I'm going to start myself fresh on my stories with three stories, one Card game story, a Non Card One, and a "Real World" into Other World Fic which would probably be updated less frequently like once or twice a month. Once I get back into the writing muse again I'll probably start up more as I go on.

For the Card Game one I'll be doing the Reboot of my first story of Yugioh Zexal, I'll admit Zexal is actually my third favorite Yugioh Series, with Arc V and 5D's being the top ones, I'm just doing it because it has a special place in my heart due to it being my first story I ever posted, The Pairing for the story will be Yue x Kotori like last time and his deck will be Moonlight.

For the Non Card Game story It will be between a RWBY Story (Pairing would probably be Oc X Ruby and Penny) or a High School DxD Story (Oc x Harem since DxD Fic obviously)

For the Real World Insert Fic I have quite a few fandoms I'd be willing to write about. (I just gave a basic detail if you have any questions about anything feel free to ask.)

Yugioh Arc V (Pairing Oc x Either Serena, Ruri, Sayaka or Reira Deck would be Infernity)

Yugioh 5D's (Oc would be Body Jacked Rua, with Deck being Predator Plants)

Yugioh Gx (Oc X Rei for Pairing and Predator Plants for Deck)

Cardfight Vanguard (Would be Season 4 of Original Vanguard based Pairing Oc x Ratie with Deck being Shadow Paladin)

Shugo Chara (Pairing, Guardian Character Oc x Miki)

Code Geass (Code Bearer Oc x Contract Nunnally for Pairing)

Smile Precure (Oc x Yayoi/Cure Peace for Pairing)

Cardcaptor Sakura (Oc x Sakura)

Doctor Who

Pokemon (Diamond and Pearl Anime) (Oc X Dawn/Hikari)

Let me know which of the Non Card fics as well as the Real World insert fic you would be most interested in reading, the reboot of the Zexal Story will probably be up in 1-2 Weeks.


	6. AN: Apologies and Questions

Hey Everyone I know I said I would try and be posting more stories but I've just been bombarded at both my jobs so I haven't be able to find time, but hopefully things will slow down during the holidays and new years so I will be able to write more, that aside I have two questions for you all.

The first is I'm planning on doing a RWBY fic aside my Zexal story rewrite (To be honest I'm on the fence on if I should do Zexal rewrite or Arc-V rewrite let me know which one you would like to read more) My question is would you be more interested in reading an Oc Rwby story or a SI-Oc Rwby story. (I was also thinking of doing a High School Dxd or One Piece story but Rwby was what I was leaning towards the most.) let me know which one sounds more interesting to you, if you have any questions feel free to pm me.

my second question is a request, I need some help from someone who is good at making Oc archetypes I have a general idea of what it will do in mind but I cant think of any card names or effects, heres what I have so far.

Archetype Name: Luknight.

Dark, Warrior/Fiend

Focuses on swarming the field each turn with additional normal summons from hand or special summoning from grave.

They have Medium average ATK strength like 1700-2000

When summoned they act as glorified gemini monsters requiring you to sacrifice your other face up Luknights to gain effects like multiple attacks, power up, Piercing, ect.

at the end of the turn any Luknights remaining on the field return to your hand like a spirit monster.

The Deck also have Fusion and Xyz to summon ace Monsters.

this is all I got so far, if anyone would be willing to help me with creating this deck let me know.


	7. Poll Result

The Self Insert story poll has ended and the winner is Arc-V. The first 1-2 Chapters should be up next week and I hope you enjoy it, it will be a 1st Pov like all my other stories. like any other self insert expect references.

Few quick questions for you all on a few aspects of the story so I can decide on a few things as I write the story:

First the Oc's pairing should I have the Oc's romantic interest be: Ruri, Serena, Reira, Sayaka, Ruri & Serena, or a harem of all 4. I can go with any of the girls so I'm letting you guys/gals decide. Some other pairings in the story will be Yuto/Yuzu (doing this pairing for a friend) Fusion x Rin, Yuya x either Mieru or Gloria

second is the Oc's deck he will have a secret second deck that will be revealed after the Battle Royal but the main one he uses in public which Dimension/method would you like to see the deck based off of, Fusion, Xyz, Synchro, Standard, or Original (If this one would be a new deck based of another anime.) I won't reveal which deck is for each summoning method but I have them chosen, although if the Original one is the most popular choice I may need some help creating cards and effects if someone would be willing.

That's all I have for now, I'll see you in the Arc-V verse self insert fic hopefully in a week, if any of you enjoy RWBY Stories I've started a story for that fandom called Gray Boundary.


End file.
